


In Reality

by WellRiddleMeThis



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Asylum (Video Games), Labyrinth (1986)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellRiddleMeThis/pseuds/WellRiddleMeThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just descriptions of some of my favourite characters, I'll update every so often but it's mainly just for fun.  Feel free to leave requests for characters you want to see descriptions of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Joker (Heath Ledger)

He looked exactly as he had in the film, except he was there, real as day, in the middle of the street. To the untrained eye he was brushed off as an impersonator, a look - a - like, a street performer looking for some change; but as you look closely you see that he is much too perfect for any of the previous to apply. So what? He is the actor advertising for the film, or would be, had the actor not passed away. He was the real thing, the character come to life, perfect in every detail.

His unruly, badly dyed green hair framed a face which would be deemed very attractive, if not for the make - up which covered it. Make - up, in fact, is the wrong word; war paint might be more appropriate. His face was completely white, but for the black around his dark brown eyes which held great, calculating intellect, and the red smile which reached his highly defined cheekbones and accentuated, rather than hid, the ugly scars that left him with a permanent grin.

His head sat atop a slender neck and broad shoulders which were slightly hunched forward; though not so much as to undermine his hight which left him generally at least a head taller than everyone surrounding him. His clothes were just as outland - ish and eye - catching as his war paint. He wore a heavy purple greatcoat which ended just below the knees and was covered in more pockets than seemed necessary; underneath this he wore a green waistcoat, purple shirt and black tie, all of which seemed to hang a little loosely off his slender, lean frame. Purple pin - stripe trousers hang over endlessly long legs and upon his feet were a pair of smart, dark green shoes. Adorning his hands were purple leather gloves; in his left hand he held a playing card reading 'You're next', while in his right hand he held what appeared to be a small knife but upon closer inspection was revealed to be a vegetable peeler. With every moment that passed he clenched and unclenched his fist around the handle of the weapon; as if in anticipation of something, or someone.

His whole image showed a person who wanted to send a message to the world; who wanted people to take notice. He seemed simultaneously perfectly sane and utterly mad; this stark juxtaposition creating a mystery about him, promising dark answers to anyone bold enough to enquire. His movements were erratic as he paced from side to side, mumbling to himself before suddenly stopping to face the speeding Batmobile, stating to no - one in particular:

'And here... we...go'.


	2. The Riddler (Arkham Games)

The first thing that came to mind when I saw him, was that he was some kind of inverted Joker; wearing an abundance of green and smattering of purple. The similarities in attire were blindingly obvious; and yet so too were the differences. This man, though tall and lean, with endlessly long legs and purple leather gloves; was very different from The Joker in numerous aspects.

To begin with, he wore no make - up on his face but instead wore a small purple eye - mask, and his short brunette hair was styled to perfection. Below high cheekbones, a narrow chin and thin neck, a green tail-coated suit and plain white shirt clung snugly to his lean body. Around his neck was a purple tie embellished with a gold question mark, on his feet were purple dress shoes and in his gloved hands were a question mark - topped cane, and green bowler hat adorned with a purple ribbon.

He was the epitome of confidence... or maybe arrogance? As he stood, somehow perfectly straight but relaxed at the same time, at the front of the stage examining the audience whilst twirling his bowler hat on his finger. After a moment of silence he seemed satisfied as he deftly flicked the hat onto his head, leant sideways onto his cane and addressed the crowd.

'Well... Riddle me this...'.


	3. The Goblin King (Labyrinth)

She watched the sun rise from her favourite bench in the park. It was the same thing she did every day, through winter and summer; she loved the colours and patterns the light made, the sudden warmth that washed over her. To her it was magical and that was what she so desperately craved; magic. She found life so boring, so lacklustre and wanted more than anything to live within the realms of her favourite books, especially one in particular. She’d had this book ever since she could remember and it defined her childhood, no matter how many other books she fell in love with; she held this book in a special place in her heart. 

She had that little red, leather bound book with her now, as she sat waiting for the sun to appear. She took it everywhere, knew it word for word perfectly; there was only one criticism she had about the book; the main heroine. She never understood why the heroine chose to leave the King of that beautiful world, if it was her…

She looked up and saw the sun peak over the horizon; she could almost imagine the castle from the book, standing proudly behind the city and labyrinth. The Labyrinth. She had often imagined herself running the labyrinth, imagined herself winning, and imagined herself claiming her prize, The Goblin King. She leant back on the bench, and closed her eyes as the sun started warming her toes.

‘I wish the goblins would come and take me away. Right now’

The words rolled off her tongue almost without her realising it, she felt quite foolish, especially considering how much she wished it would work. She sighed as she readied herself for another boring day at college but when she opened her eyes, she saw she wasn’t in the park anymore. She was still sat atop a hill, but instead of her home city in England she saw the castle, the goblin city, the Labyrinth and The Goblin King. He was leant against a clock, staring intensely at her and, although she knew she should say something, she couldn’t help but stare back at the Fae King who stood before her.

His windswept blonde hair hung over his shoulders; perfect in it messiness and no doubt soft to the touch. His lean body was adorned in a dark blue tailcoat suit, so embellished with jewels that he seemed to emanate light. Heeled boots covered his lower legs, the rest of which were covered in tight, dark blue breeches which left nothing to the imagination. Finally, she pulled her eyes away from his body and looked upon his face. His cheekbones were so high and sharp they could be used to cut stone and led into a narrow chin and mouth which was twisted into a very mischievous smirk, she didn’t think he could get any more attractive but then she found his eyes. One of his eyes were a sparkling blue while the other was the deepest brown she had ever seen, one eyebrow was quirked up in amusement and she noticed the dramatic make – up on his eyelids. She was entranced by his eyes and it took all of her strength to collect her thoughts and stop staring at the King. When he saw she had finished taking him in, he stepped forward on incredibly long legs and, while spinning three crystals in one hand said:

‘So, you wish to try your hand at my labyrinth?’


End file.
